Usuario Blog:Robert S.T.A.R.S/Entrevista con Christopher Emerson (voz de Piers Nivans)
Entrevista con Christopher Emerson 600px|link= Información Comienzo de la Entrevista Entrevista en Español= thumb|150px| Christopher Emerson Entonces acá estamos Christopher, es un placer para nosotros hacer esta entrevista con la persona quien fue el Actor de Voz del agente de la B.S.A.A. Piers Nivans. ¡Comencemos! Preguntas relacionadas a ti y Resident Evil: '- Entrevistador': Primero que todo, ¿Jugaste algún juego de Resident Evil antes de trabajar en RE6? y ¿Cuáles? de ser el caso. '- Christopher': Si, yo había jugado el 4 y el 5 antes y hace mucho tiempo había jugado algo del 1 y 2. Cuando me trajeron para hacer el rol de Piers Nivans, inmediatamente volví atrás y jugué todo el 5 de nuevo para tener lo último de la historia fresco en mi mente para cuando comenzáramos a trabajar en el 6. '- Entrevistador': ¿Cuál es tu favorito? '- Christopher': Yo realmente disfruté mucho la historia del 5, la del 4 por supuesto también es genial. '- Entrevistador': ¿Y quien es tu personaje favorito? '- Christopher': ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? Bien... Piers Nivans, ¡¡¡por supuesto!!! ;) Otro además de Piers... Realmente tengo un espacio especial en mi corazón para el villano que todos amamos y odiamos... Mr. Wesker, por supuesto. '- Entrevistador': Por otro lado, si no conocías mucho sobre Resident Evil: Dinos ¿Qué sabías sobre ello? '- Christopher': Yo sabía bastante sobre el legado de sus historias para el momento en que empezamos la producción de Resident Evil 6. En realidad Capcom nos hizo sentamos un día entero y nos dieron un largo curso sobre los orígenes de la historia y linea de tiempo de los personajes, un cuento, si se quería, eso involucraba a todos los juegos canónicos. Si alguno de nosotros no era experto en Resident Evil hasta ese punto, ¡estamos seguros como el infierno que después de ese día increíble lo seríamos! Hubo pizza involucrada también. Preguntas relacionadas a Capcom y tu trabajo: '- Entrevistador': ¿Cómo fue tu primer impresión una vez que Capcom dijo que eras el hombre para la voz de Piers? ¿Tuviste que hacer algún casting? ¿Cómo recibiste la noticia? '- Christopher': La producción de la compañía llamó a mi agente, mi agente me llamó a mi y me dijo que iba a ser contratado para hacer la voz y captura de movimientos en el rol de Piers Nivans en Resident Evil 6 mientras que yo estaba en una estación de gasolina con mi novia en Los Angeles. Tomé la llamada, recibí las noticias, entonces volví al coche y le dije a mi novia, "¡¡¡Entonces, parece que voy a estar pateando algunos traseros de zombis el próximo año o así!!" '- Entrevistador': ¿Cómo te preparaste para hacer la voz de Piers? '- Christopher': Investigué mucho los vídeojuegos y además miré en Youtube vídeos de ejercicios militares y documentales de periodistas de guerras del Medio Oriente. Eso realmente me ayudó a tener ese sentido áspero y crudo de comunicación y camaradería que existe entre los soldados que están desplegados en el infierno de la guerra juntos. Eso me ayudó a crear la relación de soldados entre Piers y Chris Redfield. '- Entrevistador': Dinos, ¿Es difícil trabajar para Capcom? ¿Cómo fue esa experiencia? y ¿Qué fue la cosa más difícil que hiciste? '- Christopher': Era asombro cuando trabajaba y yo trabajaría con todos ellos de nuevo en un latido del corazón. Fue una de las más divertidas y surrealistas experiencias que he tenido para crear el mundo de Piers Nivans en Resident Evil 6. Todos amaron esta historia y en particular como fue creada. Y nosotros estuvimos realmente felices de ver que ese trabajo dio sus frutos cuando los fans respondieron poderosamente bien luego de jugar esta historia. La cosa más difícil de hacer fue filmar el final. Sin spoilers. ;) '- Entrevistador': ¿Cuál fue la línea que más te gustó grabar? ¿Fue acaso cuando Piers grita "Captain!" jaja ? '- Christopher': Definitivamente el CAAAAAAAAPTAAAAAIIIINNNN!!!! ;) Siempre! ¡Amé hacer esa! Esa y también, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! '- Entrevistador': Tu también hiciste el movimiento de captura facial, ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre eso? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo fue eso para ti? '- Christopher': Si, también hice el movimiento de captura facial para Piers Nivans en RE6. Eso fue muy divertido porque realmente le permite al actor crear una persona completa dentro de un vídeojuego. Muchas veces la personalidad facial de los personajes es dejada para los animadores del juego, como lo fue con Uncharted, lo cual es INCREÍBLE y maravilloso. Pero, es mucho más divertido cuando un actor puede controlar las micro-expresiones en la cara y ojos de su personaje mientras graba la voz. '- Entrevistador': Debes conocer a Roger Craig Smith, ¿no? Él estaba haciendo la vos de Chris. ¿Cómo fue esa experiencia trabajando con él? '- Christopher': Roger Craig Smith es una leyenda un caballero. Nosotros apenas nos conocimos, hablamos y estuvimos reunidos un par de veces durante un año entero de producción, porque la mayoría del trabajo fue grabado individualmente y en momentos diferentes. Él es una verdadera súper estrella y fue bastante increíble tener la oportunidad de actuar frente a él en RE6. '- Entrevistador': Cuéntanos acerca del equipo completo, y ¿Cómo fue trabajar con ellos? '- Christopher': Todos los que trabajaron en este juego eran absolutamente los mejores en lo que hacían. Desde los actores, hasta el cuerpo de especialistas de capturas de cuerpo, y hasta los productores de Capcom. El director encargado de la voces, Liam O'Brien, es un verdadero genio y un locamente talentoso igualmente. Yo amé trabajar con él y todos los demás en este juego. '- Entrevistador': ¿Qué opinas sobre Piers Nivans y, RE6 en general? '- Christopher': Creo que Piers Nivans es uno de los más honestos y nobles personajes de los cuales he tenido la oportunidad de crear. Él es como Sam Gamgee en el Señor de los Anillos, es el amigo y compañero que cualquiera soñaría tener a su lado, ya sea marchando a la guerra o yendo por pizza. Es el chico que siempre te cubrirá la espalda y que nunca te dejará caer. Te levantará si te caes y se mantendrá fiel a la misión con una lealtad sin fin. La dinámica entre Piers Nivans y Chri Redfield es aún, para este día, una de mis favoritas historias de los cuales he tenido la oportunidad de crear como actor. '- Entrevistador': Las personas ven a los actores de voz como el alma de los personajes, la primera aparición de Piers en los vídeojuegos fue en RE6, ha estado haciendo otras como en Biohazard The Stage y Biohazard The Marhawa Desire, entonces, ¿Te gustaría hacer su voz de nuevo si Capcom te lo llegase a pedir? (en caso de que quieran traerlo de vuelta) '- Christopher': Si, yo reharía a Piers Nivans en cualquier momento y siempre, si Capcom me lo pide. ;) '- Entrevistador': SPOILER ALERT! La muerte de Piers es una de las escenas más emotivas de RE, ¿Cómo fue eso para ti? '- Christopher': SPOILER ALERT!!!!! jaja supongo, ha pasado el tiempo suficiente ... Probablemente todo el mundo lo sabe ... pero aún así ... me gusta mantener la historia en secreto, por si acaso. ;) Las escenas del final eran increíblemente emocionales. Ese fue un día largo. Hicimos la mayoría de las escenas finales en alrededor de un día y medio. Fue realmente profundo y brutal. Nosotros realmente queríamos dar esa escena como una recompensa siendo una de las mejores escenas de la franquicia entera de Resident Evil. '- Entrevistador': ¿En qué trabajas ahora? '- Christopher': Se me han dado oportunidades increíbles y he ardido mis propios caminos en este mundo loco. Todavía estoy dando voz en proyectos para TV, películas, animación, vídeojuegos ... Y ... estoy haciendo un sueño de mi infancia hecho realidad en este momento con el lanzamiento de mi propia empresa de tecnología en el mundo de la realidad virtual. Se llama SpherePlay y me encantaría que todos ustedes que me dieran su opinión sobre lo que piensan de la aplicación que hemos creado. La aplicación es totalmente nueva en Android y se llama SpherePlay. También pueden encontrar más información en http://www.SpherePlay.com Por favor, échenle un vistazo y dígannos lo que piensan. :) Gracias de nuevo, a todos ustedes, muchas gracias y recuerden .... SIEMPRE hay esperanza. :) '- Entrevistador': Bueno, muchas gracias Christopher, fue muy bueno hacer esta entrevista contigo, de verdad muchas gracias por tu tiempo, los actores de doblaje de Resident Evil son muy importantes para los aficionados y esta entrevista es muy bien apreciada, es demasiado malo que no la pudimos hacer antes. Y es muy interesante lo que estás haciendo ahora Christopher, ¡Felicidades y Suerte! para enviar sus opiniones sobre la App creada por Christopher pueden hacerlo a través de estas direcciones: • Soporte: contact@sphereplay.com • Inversores: invest@sphereplay.com • ¿Quieres unirte?: careers@sphereplay.com • Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/SpherePlayVR/ • Twitter: https://twitter.com/sphereplay Una vez más, gracias y saludos de parte de toda la comunidad de Resident Evil Wiki. |-|Entrevista Original (English)= thumb|150px| Christopher Emerson So here we are Christopher, is a pleasure to us to make this interview with the person who was the Voice Actor for the B.S.A.A. agent Piers Nivans. Let's get started! Question related to you and Resident Evil: '- Interviewer': First at all, did you play any Resident Evil game before working on RE6? and which ones? in that case. '- Christopher': Yes, I had played 4 and 5 before and along time ago I had played some of 1 and 2. When I was brought on to play the role of Piers Nivans, I immediately went back and played all of 5 again to have the latest story fresh in my mind as we began work on 6. '- Interviewer': which one is your favorite one? '- Christopher': I really enjoyed the storyline of 5 a lot, 4 is of course great too. '- Interviewer': and who's your favorite character? '- Christopher': Is this a trick question? Well... Piers Nivans, of course!!! ;) Other than Piers... I really have a special place in my heart for the villain that we all love to hate... Mr. Wesker, of course. '- Interviewer': by other way, if you didn't know too much about Resident Evil: tell us what you knew about it? '- Christopher': I knew quite a lot about the legacy stories by the time we started production on Resident Evil 6. We actually were sat down by the production company and Capcom and given an entire day's long course on the story origins and lineage characters, the mythos, if you will, that surrounds the entire canon of games. If any of us were not already experts on Resident Evil up to that point, we sure as hell were after that amazing day! There was pizza involved too. Questions Related to Capcom and your work: '- Interviewer': How was your first impression once that Capcom said that you were the man for Piers' voice? you had to make some casting? how did you receive the news? '- Christopher': The production company called my agent, my agent called me and told me that I was going to be hired to voice and facial motion capture the role of Piers Nivans in Resident Evil 6 while I was stopped at a gas station with my girlfriend in Los Angeles. I took the call, got the news, then got back in the car and told my girlfriend, "So, looks like I am going to be kicking some zombie ass for the next year or so!!" '- Interviewer': How did you prepare yourself to make Piers' voice? '- Christopher': I researched the video games a lot and I also watched YouTube videos of military exercises and embedded journalist footage from the wars in the Middle East. It really helped to get a sense of the rough and raw sense of communication and camaraderie amongst soldiers who are deployed in the hell of war together. It helped with creating the soldier relationship between Piers and Chris Redfield. '- Interviewer': Tell us, is hard to work for Capcom? How was that experience? and what was the hardest thing that you did? '- Christopher': Capcom was amazing to work for and I would work with all of them again in a heartbeat. It was one of the most fun and surreal experiences ever getting to create the world of Piers Nivans and Resident Evil 6. Everyone had a love of this storyline in particular as it was being created. And we were all really happy to see that work pay off when the fans responded sound powerfully after playing this storyline. The hardest thing was film the ending. No spoilers. ;) '- Interviewer': What was the phrase that you more liked to do or record? was the"Captain!" scream haha? '- Christopher': Definitely the CAAAAAAAAPTAAAAAIIIINNNN!!!! ;) Always! I loved it! That one and also, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! '- Interviewer': You did also the facial motion-capture, what can you tell us about that? I mean, how was it for you? '- Christopher': Yes, I was also the facial motion capture for Piers Nivans in RE6. That was so much fun because it really allows an actor to create a whole person inside a video game. A lot of the time the facial personality of a character is left up to the animators on a game like Uncharted, which is AMAZING and wonderful. But, it is so much fun as an actor to be able to control the micro-expressions in the face and eyes of your character as you are recording the voice. '- Interviewer': You must know Roger Craig Smith, don't you? He was making Chris' voice. How was your experience working with him? '- Christopher': Roger Craig Smith is a legend and a gentleman. We only got to actually meet, talk and hangout together a couple of time during the whole year of production, because most of our work was recorded individually and at different times. He is a true super star and it was so amazing getting the opportunity to act opposite him in RE6. '- Interviewer': Tell us about the whole team, and how was working with them? '- Christopher': Everyone on this game was the absolute best at what they do. From the actors, to the body capture specialists, to Capcom, and the producers. The voice director, Liam O'Brien is a true genius and insanely talented voice actor as well. I loved working with him and everyone else on this game. Questions related to Resident Evil 6 '- Interviewer': What do you think about Piers Nivans and, RE6 in general? '- Christopher': I think Piers Nivans is one of the most honest and noble characters that I have ever had the chance to create. He is like Sam Gamgee in Lord of the Rings. He is the friend and companion that anyone would ever dream of having by their side, whether it is marching into war or going out for a pizza. He is the guy that will always have your back and never let you down. Will pick you up if you fall and will stay true to the mission with endless loyalty. The dynamic between Piers Nivans and Chris Redfield is still, to this day, one of my favorite storylines I have had the chance to create as an actor. '- Interviewer': People see the voice actors as the soul of the characters, Piers' first appearance in videogames was in RE6, he is making some others like in Biohazard The Stage and Biohazard The Marhawa Desire, so, would you like to do his voice again if Capcom ask you? (in case they want to take him back) '- Christopher': Yes, I would recreate Piers Nivans anytime and always, if Capcom asks me. ;) '- Interviewer': Piers' dead is one of the most emotional scenes of RE series, how was that for you? '- Christopher': SPOILER ALERT!!!!! haha I guess, enough time has passed... Probably everyone knows... but still... I like keeping the story a secret, just in case. ;) The scenes at the end were incredibly emotion. That was a long day. We did most of the final scenes over the course of a day and a half. Was really deep and brutal. We really wanted to make that storyline payoff with some of the best scenes of the entire Resident Evil franchise. :) '- Interviewer': What do you do now? '- Christopher': I have been given amazing opportunities and I have blazed my own trails in this crazy world. I am still voicing projects for TV, movies, animation, and video games... AND... I am making a childhood dream of mine come true right now by launching my own technology company in the world of virtual reality. It is called SpherePlay and I would love for all of you to give me your feedback on what you think about the app we created. The app is brand new on Android and called SpherePlay. You can also find more information at http://www.SpherePlay.com. Please check it out and let me know what you think. :) Thank you again, everyone, so much and remember.... There is ALWAYS hope left. :) '- Interviewer': Well, thank you so much Christopher, it was very good to make this interview with you, we really thank you for your time, Resident Evil's voice actors are very important to the fans and this interview is very well appreciated, is too bad that we couldn't make it before. And it's very interesting what you're doing now Christopher, Congrats and Luck! to give your feedback for the App created by Christopher you can make it through these addresses: • Support: contact@sphereplay.com • Investors: invest@sphereplay.com • Want to join ?: careers@sphereplay.com • Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/SpherePlayVR/ • Twitter: https://twitter.com/sphereplay Once again, thanks and greetings from Resident Evil Wiki staff. ---- Message from Christopher to the Resident Evil Wiki community |-|Русский (Russian)= thumb|150px| Кристофер Эмерсон • Translated and edited by: Nemissa • Watch it on Resident Evil вики for the orginial work done by Nemissa. Вот и мы, Кристофер. Это большая честь – взять интервью у человека, который озвучил агента B.S.A.A. Пирса Ниванса. Приступим! Вопросы, связанные с Вами и Resident Evil: '- Интервьюер:' Для начала, играли ли Вы в Resident Evil, прежде чем приступить к работе над RE6? Если так, то расскажите в какие части? '- Кристофер:' Да, до этого я играл в 4''' и '''5 и очень давно играл в 1''' и '''2. Когда я получил роль Пирса Ниванса, то незамедлительно переиграл во все 5 частей, чтобы освежить в памяти историю и приступить к работе над 6''' частью. '''- Интервьюер: Какая из частей Ваша любимая? '- Кристофер:' Мне очень понравился сюжет 5''' части. Конечно же '''4 часть тоже великолепна. '- Интервьюер:' И кто же Ваш любимый персонаж? '- Кристофер:' Это вопрос с подвохом? Ну... конечно же Пирс Ниванс!!! ;) Помимо Пирса... в моём сердце есть особое место для злодея, которого мы все обожаем ненавидеть... Г-н Вескер, конечно же. '- Интервьюер:' С другой стороны, если Вы не слишком хорошо знаете Resident Evil, то поделитесь тем, что Вы знаете. '- Кристофер:' Когда мы приступили к разработке Resident Evil 6, я знал довольно много предшествующих историй. Капком и впрямь заставили нас сидеть целый день на долгосрочном курсе, посвящённом истокам сюжета, биографии персонажей и представлениям, окружающим канон серии. Если бы кто-то из нас не был специалистом в области Resident Evil, то мы уверены, что это был бы ад после такого невероятного дня! Пицца тоже была вовлечена. Вопросы, относящиеся к Капком и Вашей работе: '- Интервьюер:' Какое было первое впечатление, когда Капком предложили Вам стать голосом Пирса? Вы проходили кастинг? Как Вы получили новость? '- Кристофер:' Производственная компания связалась с моим агентом. Агент связался со мной и пока я был на заправочной станции Лос-Анджелеса вместе со своей девушкой, рассказал, что меня нанимают для озвучивания и анимации Пирса Ниванса в Resident Evil 6. Я принял вызов, получил известие, вернулся в машину и сказал своей девушке: "Итак, похоже что я буду надирать задницы зомби в следующем году или что-то вроде того!!" '- Интервьюер:' Как Вы готовились, чтобы создать голос Пирса? '- Кристофер:' Я исследовал множество видеоигр и посмотрел на Ютубе ролики военных учений и съёмки военных корреспондентов на Ближнем Востоке. В действительности, это очень помогло получить представление о грубой и сырой манере общения, о товариществе солдат, которые вместе проходят через ад войны. Это помогло с формированием солдатских отношений между Пирсом и Крисом Рэдфилдом. '- Интервьюер:' Расскажите, трудно ли работать на Капком? Каким был этот опыт? И что было самым трудным, из того, что вы делали? '- Кристофер:' Работать на Капком было удивительно и я бы не задумываясь снова поработал со всеми ними. Фактически, опыт по созданию мира Resident Evil 6 и Пирса Ниванса был самым весёлым и невероятным, который я когда-либо получал. Все полюбили этот сюжет и в особенности то, как он создавался. И мы все были предельно счастливы видеть, как громко отреагировали фанаты после прохождения. Наша работа была вознаграждена. Сложнее всего было снимать концовку. Никаких спойлеров. ;) '- Интервьюер:' Какую фразу Вам больше всего понравилось записывать? Кричать "Капитан!", ха-ха? '- Кристофер:' Определенно, "КААААААААПИТААААААААННННН!!!" ;) В любом случае! Мне нравится! Вот это и ещё - "НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!!!!!!!!" '- Интервьюер:' Вы также работали над захватом движения лица, что можете рассказать об этом? В смысле, каково это было? '- Кристофер:' Да, я также сделал захват движений лица Пирса Ниванса в RE6. Было забавно, потому что это в действительности позволяет актёру создать целостную личность внутри видеоигры. У аниматоров уходит много времени на создание индивидуального выражения лица в таких играх как UNCHARTED, что просто УДИВИТЕЛЬНО и невероятно. Но это так весело, когда актёр способен контролировать микро-выражения лица и взгляд персонажа, для которого он записывает голос. '- Интервьюер:' Вы, должно быть знаете Роджера Крэйга Смита, не так ли? Он озвучивал Криса. Каким был Ваш опыт работы с ним? '- Кристофер:' Роджер Крэйг Смит - порядочный человек и легенда. На самом деле, мы виделись и говорили всего пару раз в течение всего года разработки. И большая часть нашей работы была записана по отдельности, в разное время. Он настоящая суперзвезда и то, что представилась возможность противостоять ему в RE6, просто изумительно! '- Интервьюер:' Расскажите нам обо всей команде и как работалось с ними? '- Кристофер:' Все в этой игре лучшие в том, что они делают. Начиная с актёров, специалистов по захвату движений и заканчивая Капком и продюсерами. Директор озвучивания, Лайам О'Брайан настоящий гений и безумно талантлив, помимо всего прочего ещё и актёр озвучивания. Мне понравилось работать с ним и со всеми остальными над этой игрой. Вопросы, связанные с Resident Evil 6 '- Интервьюер:' Что Вы думаете о Пирсе Нивансе и RE6 в целом? '- Кристофер:' На мой взгляд, Пирс Ниванс один из самых честных и благородных персонажей, которых мне приходилось создавать. Он похож на Сэма Гэмджи из Властелина Колец. Он хороший друг и товарищ. Каждый когда-нибудь мечтал, чтобы такой человек оказался на его стороне, будь то война или поход в пиццерию. Такой парень всегда прикроет тебя и никогда не подведёт. Он поднимет тебя, если упадёшь и останется верен миссии с неиссякаемой преданостью. Динамика между Пирсом и Крисом, по сей день одна из моих любимых сюжетных линий, которых мне приходилось создавать в качестве актёра. '- Интервьюер:' Люди видят актёров озвучивания как души персонажей. Первое появление Пирса в видеоиграх было в RE6, однако были и другие, например Biohazard The Stage и Biohazard The Marhawa Desire. Вы бы хотели его вновь озвучить, если бы Капком предложили (в том случае, если они захотят его вернуть)? '- Кристофер:' Да, я бы воссоздал Пирса Ниванса в любое время, всегда, если бы Капком попросили меня. ;) '- Интервьюер:' Смерть Пирса была одной из самых эмоциональных сцен в серии RE. Как это было для Вас? '- Кристофер:' СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!!!! Ха-ха, мне кажется, прошло достаточно времени... Скорее всего все знают... но всё же... Мне нравится держать эту историю в секрете, на всякий случай. ;) Заключительные сцены были невероятно эмоциональными. Это был долгий день. Мы сделали большую часть последних сцен в течение полутора суток. Это было по-настоящему жестоко и глубоко. Мы очень хотели создать развязку сюжетной линии с одними из лучших сцен во всей франшизе Resident Evil. :) '- Интервьюер:' Чем Вы занимаетесь в данный момент? '- Кристофер:' Мне были предоставлены удивительные возможности и я оставил свой собственный след в этом безумной мире. Я по-прежнему озвучиваю телевизионные проекты, кино, анимацию, видеоигры... И... Я осуществил свою мечту детства, запустив собственную технологическую компанию в сфере виртуальной реальности. Называется SpherePlay и я бы хотел услышать ваше мнение о том приложении, которое мы создали. Приложение является абсолютно новым для Android и называется SpherePlay. Также, вы можете найти более подробную информацию на сайте http://www.SpherePlay.com. Пожалуйста, проверьте его и дайте мне знать, что вы об этом думаете. :) Ещё раз, спасибо всем и помните... Надежда есть ВСЕГДА. :) '- Интервьюер:' Что ж, большое Вам спасибо, Кристофер, было очень приятно брать у Вас интервью, мы очень благодарны за Ваше время. Для фанатов очень важны актёры озвучивания и это интервью имеет большое значение. Очень жаль, что мы не сделали этого раньше. Очень интересно и то, что Вы делаете на данный момент, Кристофер, поздравляем и желаем удачи! Чтобы оставить свой отзыв для приложения, созданного Кристофером, вы можете пройти по нижеприведённым ссылкам: * Поддержка: contact@sphereplay.com * Инвесторы: invest@sphereplay.com * Хотите присоединиться?: careers@sphereplay.com * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/SpherePlayVR/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/sphereplay Ещё раз, благодарим и приветствуем от всего сообщества Resident Evil Wiki. ---- Сообщение от Кристофера всему сообществу Resident Evil Wiki Mensaje de Christopher para Resident Evil Wiki Galería ---- ¡Déjanos un comentario y comparte! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias Categoría:Entradas en el Blog de Robert S.T.A.R.S.